The Prince VS The Queen
by power-to-the-underdog
Summary: Chloe's life my be full of billionaires but can they compare to real royalty. What happens when Chloe goes to Europe, and what is Oliver's thoughts on his favorite sidekick?   sorry this is my first fanfic please review and give me your feed back
1. Chapter 1

**Top of Form 1**

**summary: Chloe's life my be full of billionaires but can they compare to real royalty. What happens when Chloe goes to Europe, and what is Oliver's thoughts on his favorite sidekick? ( This is a crossover between smallville and my own characters i made, around episode S.9, but no kandorians. Where Oliver didn't run off to star city but stayed with Chloe and Chloe is still working at the Daily Planet.)**

P.S: I don't own any characters except a couple i made up.

* * *

Chloe's POV

Here I am at the DP, life's back to the same routine. 8 months ago doomsday left my heart shattered. That day i lost everything: my husband, or my ex-husband was killed, my best-friend Clark left, my cousin Lois, well i don't even know what happened to her. The only one there to pick up the pieces was Oliver and the rest of the team. They were there for me after doomsday, even when Clark and Lois came back. Oliver, well Oliver was the rock that kept me from going crazy. I can't help but feel a strange connection with him every time we're around, he makes me feel safe, wanted, and loved. But i couldn't shake the feeling that he still loved Lois, come on Chloe like he even thinks of you like that, your far from his usual type. why would he go for you when he can get supermodels and actresses. but still I couldn't help but wish that... 'ring..ring...' the sound suddenly cut me from my thoughts. focusing on the noise i found the phone. "Hello, Sullivan speaking"

"Sullivan i need you in my office, now!" Parry White said from the other line.

"Yes sir" I said hanging up the phone. 'What could parry want with me?' i hurried up the elevator contemplating what he wanted to say to me. As i reached his office i could see him shuffling through paper work. Not wanting to disturb him i to my set in front of his desk. After he finished sorting the papers, he cocked his head in my direction and gave me a smile that went from cheek to cheek. " Sullivan I've known you for a long time, right? I've known you since you were working at your high school paper, till now. Your writing has life and excitement in it, but your still lacking world experience." he said while locking eyes with me. " I consider you one of my most trusted reporters, that's why i choose you for this assignment. i want you to shadow the royal family of Victoria for a month, then write an expo-say of the inner workings of their lives." The only word to described how I'm feeling now is flabbergasted. Without even thinking i roared, " YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"

" I want you to fallow the royal family of Victoria, interviewing the queen herself to dukes and dutchess,"Parry reiterated. " Victoria is located in Europe between Finland and Sweden. it's is famous for it's technological advances, and has been getting a lot of press lately. They are giving our paper a rare opportunity, and i want you to cover it." he said with a stern look on his face.

" And this will take me how long?"

" You'll be shadowing them for a month, i know that its time consuming but this can be your ticket to front page stories and all the connections you want."

" Yes, yes I'll take the assignment" i tried to play off coolly, but i could feel the heat on my face betraying me.

" Good you leave tomorrow morning at 9, and you'll be staying at the royal palace." he said handing me my plane ticket and books about Victoria.

" Thank you Mr. White you won't regret it!" I spun my heels turning towards the door.

" Sullivan you better not disappoint me" he said as i closed the door.

' i can't believe it I'm going to Europe!' i practically skipped to my desk, overwhelmed with joy. After that, the rest of the day seemed uneventful, so i decided to head to watchtower.

Oliver's POV

* * *

"What the hell is happening to me!", Oliver said as he took a cold shower. Just like every dream he had this month, it had a star performer, and it was Chloe.

after doomsday, we were there for each other. we stayed with each other making sure that we weren't alone. it started with coffee , then it grew to dinners and lunches. but now i couldn't go a day without talking to her. For the past couple of weeks i couldn't get my mind off of Chloe, it wasn't just about the dreams it was things like when will i get to see next of when will she call me just those little things. i guess somewhere along the lines i had fallen for Chloe, hard. Everytime she's in the room it feels as if were the only people in the world.

I turned off the water, feeling cooled down, and changed into my business suit heading out to work.

* * *

" Don't worry A.C, you guys are going to be fine" Chloe said through her phone as she packed her things.

" Ya but who's going to keep the team in line without you tower, especially Bart " A.C said with a hint of worry in his voice.

" Don't worry victors there to help guide you guys and he can run on site support. I can still help you guys but on a more cyber level" she said as she finished her last suit case.

" okay I'll tell the rest of the team, but did you even run this past Oliver yet?"

" No and i would appreciate it if you'd let me tell him, I'll just be a call away just tell me if you need anything k."

" okay, have fun on your trip, tower" A.C said before hanging up.

Chloe glanced at her watch and saw it was already 8 p.m. she already finished all her preparations she told Clark, Lois, and the team the only one that was left was Oliver. As she started dialing the door rang. without even looking at the monitors she opened the doors, " hey Bart i was wondering when you would stop by after A.C told you the news," she said before she looked at her visitor.

" And what news would make you expect Bart?" inquired a deep low voice.

Chloe just stood there just gaping at him for a moment, " Ollie!" she pulled him in for a hug. " what are you doing here?"

" i just thought that my favorite sidekick needed dinner knowing you, you haven't eaten yet?" Oliver said lifting up a bag full of chinese food.

Chloe just blushed in response, " why don't you come in," she said stepping aside, letting him pass through.

Oliver noticed the suit cases all over the living room, but decided to ignore it. he just headed towards the kitchen grabbing plates and setting up the table. his mind kept drifting back to Chloe the whole day between business meetings and paper work. It just felt so relaxing to see Chloe, he didn't have to constantly keep wondering where she was or how she was doing. though the hug brought his thoughts back to his dreams. where her breasts we pressed up on his chest as she straddled him moaning out his name with every trust. ' get a hold of yourself, it was just a hug you can't be all hot and bothered with just a hug', trying to focus on the task at hand.

he took a quick glance towards Chloe. his eyes quickly noticed the tight green v-neck that cupped her curves perfectly, and the black pencil skirt that showed off here legs. he couldn't help but admire her beauty, and start to think how Clark had been so blind to not notice the perfect women in front of him all those years. Right then and there he promised himself that once he got the opportunity he would woo Chloe, and make her see that they were perfect together. But for now he would just wait until she was ready.

Chloe felt her heart race as she watched him walk into watchtower. he was wearing jeans, a white shirt with a leather jacket, ' why does he have to look so dame sexy'. she grabbed the spoons and forks. Why do you always do this Chloe, first Clark now Oliver. you keep on falling for the strong hero type that you know you can have, god Chloe will you just wake up. ' Maybe this trip will help me get over Oliver' she tried to convince herself. They finally finished setting up and began eating.

" I wasn't going to ask but whats up with all of the suit cases?" Oliver asked raising up a eyebrow.

" about that, mmm Oliver i got..." before she could tell him she was interrupted. " chloelishous your going to Europe for a month!" came a voice behind them. that's when she realized that she didn't lock the door.

" Bart, i knew you were going to stop by, but i thought i was going to be sooner" she gave him a playful smile. she turned seeing Oliver's reaction. it was a mix anger, surprise, and sadness, which confused her. " well i guess he answered that question" she said towards Oliver.

" and when exactly are you leaving?" Oliver said locking eyes with choles.

" tomorrow" she said nonchalantly.

" and when exactly where you going to tell me this," he said as his voice grew with anger. " oh let me guess, ' hey Oliver I'm on my way to Europe for a month, sorry i didn't tell you'" he said in a high pitch voice.

" you know i wasn't going to do that, I'm more responsible then that. i already thought of everything, victor can replace me while im gone and if you guys really need me i can be there in no time via air Clark." she said trying to keep her voice calm.

" and what about me when exactly where you going to tell me?" he boomed with anger.

" ya well i was going to call you, but you kind of dropped by so i decided to tell you after dinner." she retaliated.

" you know what Chloe i would have never though of you as irresponsible but i guess you proved me wrong" Oliver's said grabbing his stuff and heading for the door. " have fun on you trip" he said sarcastically.

" Ollie, wait at least let me explain!" Chloe pleaded as she followed he towards the door.

" No Chloe there is nothing to explain i get it" he said in a low voice before closing the door. after that there was silence in the room.

" Chloe?"

she turned her head back into the room, remembering that Bart was still there. " i think its best if you leave, ill call you guys when i arrive at Victoria" she said trying to keep her voice even.

" I'm sorry 'licous i shouldn't have barged in like that" bart said, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

" its not your falt, i should have told him sooner,"

" sorry, ill go find oliver and try to explain it to him"

" no, he needs sometime to cool off right now, try to behave for victor and oliver while im gone k?" she said with a small smile.

" ya i will ill be there for you in a flash if you need okay, all you have to do is call." bart said with a wink before leaving.

chloe look at the clock, it was already midnight. she decided to go to bed, trying to forget about the fight with oliver.

the next morning she was at the airport, taking one last look at matropolis before taking off.

**Bottom of Form 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver just laid there feeling the warm sunlight creep cross his face. He couldn't even sleep last night, all he could think about was Chloe. He kept replaying his fight with her the whole night. Why wouldn't she even tell me about the trip, I was the last one to find out about it. the anger inside of him started to resurface.

" Oliver where are you?" he heard Bart yell from the other room. He quickly got out of bed putting on a shirt.

"I'm right here," he said as he entered the living room spotting a infuriated Bart. " So what do you need?" Oliver asked grabbing the pot of coffee pouring himself a cup.

" You were way out of line yesterday you know that," Bart practically yelled.

" So I guess this is about Chloe?" he added flatley.

" Ya, you know how hurt she was when you walked out before even giving her a chance to explain?" the younger man said stepping closer.

" How do you think i was going to react. she tells me that shes leaving without any heads up. Who wouldn't be mad?" Oliver said standing his ground.

" I understand that part but did you even give her a chance to explain what happened? Did you give her the chance to tell you that she only found out a couple hours before your little fight with her? Or that this is her big opportunity to get the front page stories shes been dreaming of since she was a kid." he took a quick pause making sure that Oliver was fully understanding what he said, " NO! you just criticized her, then walk out!" Moving forward he started to poke Oliver's chest. " You know what i find the funniest part, you yell at her for leaving the team on short notice, but you do the same thing. You know how many times Chloe had to cover you leather green ass because you had an emergency business meeting? About a dozen times!" he finished. If looks could kill, then Oliver would have be dead by now. I wasn't everyday you see a angry Bart.

Oliver stood there letting Bart's words sink in. He couldn't be more disappointed with himself if he tried. he felt like the biggest jerk in the world. " What have i done!" he finally said looking at the younger man. " Where's Chloe? i need to talk to her now?"

" I think its to late for that her plane left an hour ago," Bart said as he studied Oliver.

Oliver felt like the earth beneath him was cracking. he raced to his laptop, searching for the next flight to Victoria. He heard his cell phone go off, he quickly took it from the table. He answered it hoping it was chloe. " Queen" she said through the phone.

" Mr. Queen, I'm sorry to bother you but Luthorcorp has been buying off shared of Queen industries. And there are rumors of a take over. The board has called a emergency meeting to discuse this matter in Star city. The meeting is in 3 hours." spoke Gretchen , Oliver's assistant, from the other line.

" I'll be there as soon as i can, thank you Gretchen." Oliver said before hanging up. " I have to get to star city Immediately, i guess going to see Chloe has to wait," Oliver said with a weak smile, as he turned to Bart.

" What a surprise you have to go on one of your emergency meetings," Bart said with a laugh. " I really hope you get yourself together, because Chloe deserves to be treated better then she is now by you. " then there was a gust of air and Bart was gone.

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe he eyes, as she walked out of the airport, she say the hustle and busal of the city. It was a almost a copy of metropolis, but much greener. Before she left the airport she spotted a man in a black tux holding up a sign with her name on it. As her eyes wondered around the man as she found royal flags pinned on the front of the limo. She was informed by parry that she would get picked up by the royal guard, but she honestly thought that they had forgotten because she at lest waited for a hour, after she collected her baggs. She walked toward the man in the tux, before introducing herself to the man. " Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan," she said as she put on one of her brightest smiles.

" Oh, I am John the royal driver, and I will be your chauffeur for the rest of your stay here." he said with a smile.

He opened the door of the limo for her, as she slipped in the back. on their way to the royal palace she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the acres of lushes green meadows, and thick forests that was on the outside of the main city.

" Miss. Sullivan we will be arriving shortly to the palace" John said through the window.

"Okay, thank you John," Chloe said with a hint of sincerity in her voice. She could feel her heart race as he saw the palace in the distance. The whole flight here she had read all about the customs of Victoria, but as they neared the palace she couldn't remember a thing.

" We are here Miss. Sullivan." he said as we drove past the gates pulling around a large fountain which sat at the front of the palace.

Chloe gathered her thoughts trying to remember everything in the books she's read. she stepped out of the limo, and followed john towards the entrance. the door was opened by town guards. it reveled a large room filled with paintings of kings and queens of old. she was then taken for a tour of the grounds and was shown to her room. she unpacked and got settled in.

" Well since I'm done unpacking, how about I take a walk around this place," she said to herself as she got off her bag. It was already 11 p.m. almost everyone in the palace was sleeping, with the execption for a few gaurds. The whole palace was dimly lit throughout the whole place. She wondered from corridor to corridor, but found herself back to the main room, the one filled with portraits of kings and queens past. Chloe found herself entranced by paintings, looking at each one like it held all the answers in the world. She felt herself get sleepy and decided to head back into her room. But as she left the main room, she bumped into something large. As she caught her balance, she focused on what she had bumped into.

" Sorry I didn't see you there," said a low husky voice.

When Chloe looked back up, she locked eyes with the man she bumped into. he was wearing a military uniform and a bu-ray. He was young, around mid 20's, he was about 6'4", she could see that is hair was dirty bland under his bu-ray, and he had intoxicating deep light blue eyes. he was, in a lack of a better term, 'HOT'. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of him. " No, it's my fault. I didn't see where I was going," she said as her cheeks reddened. " I was just getting to know the layout of this place." she said.

" So that's why I don't seem to know you," he said giving her a sly smile.

" Well, soldier you have a month to get to know me," she winked," so how long did it take you to find your way around when you started working here?," she asked raising a eyebrow at him.

He look at her with a confused look on his face, before realization came to his face, as he looked down at his cloths. " Well, Miss?"

" Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan," Chloe added

" Well Miss. Sullivan it feels like i have lived here my whole life. and you'll find that this place isn't like the maze you make it out to be." he said without looking away from Chloe.

" I'll keep that in mind. " Chloe said. " I believe it's only fair to give me your name, since you already know mine." she said slowly in her most suductive voice.

He stepped closer to Chloe and stopped right next to her left ear. " all in good time, Chloe" he whispered in her ear in a low sexy voice. Then stepped away from her and headed back into the main room, disappearing from her sights.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update i was sick this week. Hope you like this chapter!**

First Clark, then Oliver, now a mysteries soldier. Did she go weak in the knees for all the hero types or what? all she did after her little recon with her mystery soldier was picture his deep baby blue eyes. Now here she is getting dressed to meet the Queen, but all she could think about was her took a deep breath and headed down the hallway, escorted my one of the maids. " Come on, focus, you have to make a good impression." she murmured to herself as she entered to royal thrown room.

Chloe could feel her heart race as she walked down the red carpet, admiring the marble floors, and the stone cloems. As she neared the thrown, she heard a voice of a man.

" We have most of the preparations done for the gala" the voice said. Face to face with the Queen Chloe could see the voice came from the man dressed in a black suite and can only assume he was a security guard. Then her eyes laid on the women who was being addressed, which was undoughtfully the queen. She look like the pictures in her research; she was around her late 40's, long dirty blond hair, and amazing blue eyes. She felt some what familiar to Chloe but couldn't really put her finger on it.

" Thank you, Peter" the Queen said, giving wide grateful smile. Peter then headed towards the door with the other men.

' Breath Chloe, breath. Just introduce yourself. She's just a regular person, you know except for the ruling a whole country thing,' Chloe thought to herself. she was now face to face with the Queen.

" Hi I'm Chloe Sullivan, I'm the reporter from the Daily Planet" Chloe said, hoping her voice didn't waver.

" Its a pleasure to have you "The Queen greeted.

" Thank you for having me, I'm looking forward to the next month," Chloe said, letting her reporter side jump into action.

" I've heard great things about you, and I've also had the pleasure to read one of your articles. I must say, You are very talented." The Queen said with a grin.

" Well I certainly hope that I don't disappoint you," Choie said, flashing a bright grin." I hope Mr. White has informed you of my job here, right?"

"That he has, and you have all our resources at your disposal. i take it, you have meet your chauffeur John am i correct?"

" Yes I have"

" He will escort you between the palace and the city, your the events and parties you will be attending."

" Wow, thank you. Ammm if you don't mind me asking but, where is the rest of the royal family?" Chloe asked with a sliver of nervousness in her voice. She remembered reading that the king had died 3 years ago. They had a son about her age, but he wasn't ready for the responsibility yet. she couldn't find pictures of the prince, but her research said that he was serving in the military, and was posted in Iraq. As for the rest of the relatives, there was rumores that after the kings death they had grown apart.

" as for my son. He has just returned today, for the gala in the -" the Queen took a deep breath, " for the gala , that is memory of the late king," she finished with a sad smile. " and as for the rest of our relatives, they live in the city. John would be more then happy to take you to them, for your interviews."

" I'm sorry" Chloe whispered, while look at the ground.

" Don't, he wouldn't want people to be sad for his death," the Queen said, trying to put her at ease. " It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sullivan. but I must attend to my people," she excused herself as she headed towards the door.

" Thank you for your time" Chloe said as she followed her lead at exited the thrown room. It's was around noon and her stomach was rumbling, so she decided to head towards the kitchen to grab some lunch. Well that was easier said then done, instead of the kitchen she found herself in a hallway that as far as she could tell was no wear near the hallway to her room. Wasn't that ironic, she could guide a team of superheros around a top secret laboratory, but here she is lost trying to find the kitchen. " This is just great," she muttered to herself.

" Well at lest I'm not the only one to think so," said a familiar voice behind her.

Chloe nearly jumped out of her own skin from the shock she just had. she turned around, her eyes locking on those deep baby blue eyes. " Well soldier, if i didn't know better I'd say you were stalking me." she said with a playful grin.

" You can blame fate for doing that, not me with a telescope, if that's what your wondering," he added sarcastically.

" Oh, and here I though I caught your eye." she snarked back.

He took a long pause staring in her eyes before clearing his throat. " So I take it by your comment earlier that your lost" he asked raising a eyebrow.

" Wow a regular knight in shining armour. Sadly yes I am lost, would you happen to know where the kitchen is?" she asked hopefully.

" Well you happen to be in luck, I was heading there myself," He said as he started to walk. Chloe quickly followed him.

Chloe didn't notice until now that he was wearing regular cloths, jeans, and a plain white shirt. She was studying his body, his tanned skin, his muscular brood shoulders, his long legs, and his long arms. She wanted to run her hands through his now visible dirty blond hair, and see just how far his tan reached in his body. She was brought back from her thought by his low husky voice.

" Chloe, where here." He said, giving her a questioning look.

" Oh, sorry I must have dosed off," she said, as her cheeks when red. ' this is going to be a long month' she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: Sorry, again, I promise that I have been working on this. I got a little caught up in other things, I promise that there will be other things to look forward to other then this story.**

" Thank you for your time, it was a pleasure to work with you" Oliver smiled, shaking, the last of his board members. Apparently, Tess staged a cue, trying to buy off the board members, but lucky for Oliver, most of them were to loyal to go along with such a plan. It had taken longer to get this mess sorted out then he first thought, it only took about 2 days to get everything under control. He pulled out his cell phone and called his pilot to tell him to prepare the jet to got to Victoria. he was told that it'll take about 10 hour to arrive there, he considered to hop a ride on the impulse express, but he wasn't so sure that he could handle talking to Bart, not yet at least.

" I hope she'll forgive me, god I miss her." he mumbled to himself. An hour later he boarded the jet and took off to Victoria.

" You know that I still didn't get a name from you," Chloe inquired as she sipped he coffee. They were alone, everyone in the place was helping with the preparations for the festivities, so they were the only ones in the kitchen.

" Wow, did I just stump a reporter, I though that by now you would have figured who I am," The soldier said flashing Chloe a mega watt grin.

Chloe would have turned to goo at this display, but after spending months and months of flirting with Oliver she was practically immune. " I take that as a challenge, here if I find out your name in 4 minutes, you have to give me a tour of the whole place?" she said extending a hand to him.

" What happens if you don't discover my name?," he asked confidence flowing through his words," Lets say that if you figure out my name in 4 minutes then i give you a tour, but if you don't, you would let me take you on a date tonight. Deal?"

Chloe hesitated a second before shaking his hand, " Deal."

" Just to let you know I like to play dirty," he whispered in her ear, " time starts now" He finished blocking the door with his body. Shutting Chloe from anyhuman contact.

" Oh, i bet you do, lucky for you i like to play dirty to," she said pulling out her laptop from her bag. She typed all the information she had, and ran it though watchtowers data base.

" You have a minute left, so i was think we should go out for Italian, is that fine for you?" he said watching her focus on her laptop.

Chloe looked at the screen, about a second or two and the search would be done, " i wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch if I were you," at that second the search was done and a file appeared on the screen. Chloe couldn't believe her eyes, she's seen aliens, metahumans, and things that would blow your mind but this one little thing on the screen surprised the hell out of Chloe.

" Time's up , I guess I'll pick you up at 5," he said with a smirk.

" Please tell me, your not the Crown Prince." Chloe said locking eyes with him.

" I wish i could no, i am the crown prince of Victoria, my name is Christopher Will Tudor," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

" Was this some kind of game to you, cos if it was it wasn't fun." Chloe said as tears ran down her cheeks. she packed her laptop and stormed out of the kitchen.

Christopher didn't know what happened, he thought that after she found out that he was a prince she would come running into his arms. he quickly followed her out of the kitchen, and caught her hand.

" Chloe, It's not what you think. This wasn't a game to me, okay at first i thought i was kinda nice that, for once in my life someone didn't know me as the prince, but got to know me for me. I didn't want you to treat me differently because of my title. Chloe please look at me," he said letting go of her arm,

She slowly turned her head to him, wiping away a stray tear, and hugged him tightly. " I thought you had something special about you , but this was a complete surprise." she said grinning at him.

He chuckled cradling her cheek with his hand, " I'll take that as a complement. but i do believe you won this bet." he said as his smile grew double it's size.

"So I think you owe me a tour of this maze you call a house. And if you think I'll treat you any different, then your mistaken, because I'm not good at giving the royal treatment," she said, her sparkling green eyes dancing at him.

"Mr. Queen, we will be landing in Victoria shortly," the pilot spoke over the intercom.

Oliver couldn't sleep a wink the whole ride, all he could think about was seeing Chloe. He ran every scenario in his head, the good the bad and the horrible, god he wished that it was the first one. 

**A couple minutes later, he got off the plane and headed towards the royal palace. Through some connections he got a meeting with the prince who seems to run the technological advances, convincing them that working together would be a good for both groups. But his real motives was to see chloe.**

**As he entered the doors of the palace he couldn't believe his eyes. His Chloe, his watchtower, the women he loved, was laughing and smiling with non-other then the Crown prince. The sound of her laughter filled the air and her smile light up the room, but he wasn't the one who put that smile on her face. HIs heart couldn't help but tighten at the sight.**


End file.
